KnB Children
by AphraelEmery
Summary: This story will be about the daily lives of the kids of the GoM. Pairings are KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka and MuraHimu. Unfortunately, Akashi and Momoi will not make an appearance whatsoever. Just something different to cheer me up. No Plot, or Character Development (at least not that i'm aware of). Gomen.
1. First Love

A/N: Hi! Ok, so this is my first fanfic for the Kurobas Fandom and I was only inspired to write this because of a post on tumblr that i saw where someone drew what the children of the various couples may look like. And I absolutely fell in love with Noa. I will upload the link to it when i find it but it may take awhile since its somewhere deep in my likes and i've not gone to tumblr in forever due to school and internship. But I will find it. I must share Noa's beauty.

This is also the first time I'm trying to write something somewhat fluffy? All the ideas I've ever had are full of angst so this is a first. I'm also not technically in this fandom and anything I know is from what my sister has told me so I would appreciate any constructive criticism on their characterization or anything. Also, check out her KnB Vampire AU story too! Her pen name is Reiyurika.

This story is beta'ed by SaphyreDraconis and Reiyurika. Enjoy~

XXXXXXX

6 year old Kagami Reo lay sprawled across his bed, lazily flipping through the pages of a basketball magazine. There was a knock on his door and he looked up to see his daddy, Kuroko Tetsuya, at the doorway.

"Reo, just to let you know, Noa-kun will be with us for a week next week. Since he is the same age as Yuua, he'll sleep in Yuua's room. Please be on your best behavior and treat him kindly."

"...who?"

Kuroko sighed. "Noa-kun, your uncle Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun's son."

"Ah, hai."

XXXXXXX

Reo stood at the courtyard of his school, Teiko Elementary, unsure of what to do. His younger brother, Kagami Yuua was currently in Teiko Kindergarten, where their daddy, Kuroko Tetsuya was teaching. They usually ended before he did and would come to fetch him to go home together.

Reo was already outside he gates when he realized that this could be classified as an emergency and he should probably use the cellphone his dad gave him. With purpose, he fished out the cellphone and dialed Kuroko's number.

"Hello?"

"Daddy! It's Reo!"

"Reo? Did something happen?"

"My class was canceled."

"... Then why don't you wait for me and Yuua at school?"

"Well... I'm already outside the school."

There was a sigh before Kuroko replied. "Then why don't you come over to the kindergarten?"

"Ok!"

"Ok, I'll see you here later. Be careful."

"Hai."

XXXXXXX

After walking for quite a while, Reo finally saw the kindergarten building. When he reached the gates, he saw that there were a lot of adults gathered there, waiting for their children.

_Kindergarten must be ending soon..._

Reo managed to maneuver through the adults to the front just as the doors opened to let out the children. He stood his ground and endured the stampede of children before he could finally make his way to his daddy, who was standing at the door as he saw the last of the kids off.

"Daddy!" Reo rushed forward into Kuroko's arms, trying to hug him as much as his short arms could reach. Kuroko smiled and scooped him up. "Hello, Reo. Yuua is waiting at the kitchen."

They went together to the kitchen where Kuroko deposited Reo as he still had to clean up the classrooms and close up.

"Onii-chan!" Reo held his arms out to hug Yuua, grinning at him. Though they were brothers, they looked nothing alike except for their pale skin. Reo had coarse reddish brown hair and pale blue eyes while Yuua had soft teal hair and red eyes. Their personalities were also different, Yuua was more patient and gentle than his brother and tended to be more levelheaded than Reo while Reo was more rash and impulsive though he was more physically stronger than Yuua.

There was a sound of a stool scraping the floor and Reo looked up in surprise to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his relatively short life. She had black shoulder length, soft-looking hair that had some tied in a small ponytail at the top of her head and the roundest, sparkliest purple eyes. She was looking at him with curiosity while eating a tangerine.

"Wh-who are you?" He squeaked in surprise.

Yuua let go of him and turned, wanting to introduce them when he was cut off by Kuroko coming into the kitchen.

"Ah, Reo, this is Noa. Noa, this is Yuua's older brother, Reo. Say hello."

"Hello, Reo-chin" Noa stood up and bowed politely.

_chin?_

"H-hello." Reo stammered back, bowing as well.

"He'll be staying with us for a week as his parents are going abroad for a business trip." Kuroko smiled as he bent and ruffled Noa's hair, who smiled shyly back.

_Wait... This "girl" is Noa?!_

XXXXXXX

A few days later, on one of the days where both Kuroko and Kagami were free, they decided to go out as a whole family to the park as usual. Only now there was the addition of Noa.

"Alright. Everyone is ready." Kuroko said as he finished helping Noa tie his shoelaces. Everyone was waiting ready at the front door, Nigou weaving among them in excitement. It was a rare treat for the whole family to go out together.

"Noa-kun, would you prefer being carried or do you want to walk there?" Kuroko asked and Noa raised his arms in answer.

"Do you want me to hold him instead?" Kagami asked Kuroko as he reached for Noa.

Noa squeaked and flung his arms around Kuroko's neck before Kuroko could move away.

"Taiga-kun, you scared him. Your face is too scary." Kuroko reprimanded Kagami as he scooped Noa up who buried his head in Kuroko's chest when he turned to face Kagami.

Kagami grumbled and turned to Yuua instead. "Looks like you'll be with me this time. Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" Yuua too raised his arms in answer.

"Why don't I get asked?" Reo complained as Kagami scooped Yuua up who became excited at the unusual increase in height.

"You're older. So you'll walk instead. Lets go." Kagami held out his hand and took Reo's while Kuroko took Nigou's leash and they all walked to the park together happily.

Reo was happy when they could have days like this. His dad worked as a firefighter and worked shifts and he sometimes had to go to work even on his days off if there was an emergency. His daddy worked as a kindergarten teacher and would only have the weekends free thus it was difficult to have their off days match which made days like this all the more precious.

It was a bit different this time though. Because of Noa. Kuroko usually carried Yuua instead though Reo would still walk with Kagami. Nigou would always be with Kuroko as Kagami wasn't very fond of him.

Murasakibara Noa. His parents were Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya. One was a Generation of Miracle and knew his daddy while the other was his dad's brother.

They would usually visit them for the holidays as they lived far away in Akita prefecture. Their visits was always short thus he never really did pay much attention to Noa. He knew they had a son the same age as Yuua but had never seen much of him. He had been stunned speechless when he found out exactly just how pretty Noa turned out to be. People would think he was a girl if they didn't know. Just like he had.

They arrived at the park and the three of them as well as Nigou went to play while Kuroko and Kagami sat on a bench to watch and chat.

As they played, Reo couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at Noa. He kept an eye on Yuua too of course but he couldn't help but linger at Noa. Even while running around or playing in the sand and grass, he looked beautiful. Reo couldn't understand how he could not have noticed the times they had gone over. Reo sighed as he scratched behind Nigou's ears, who was lying on the grass in front of him.

He watched as Noa came over to where Yuua was digging in the sand and started helping, smiling widely the entire time as the two talked. Reo felt a pang of jealousy. He and Noa were still awkward with each other. Noa and Yuua were the same age thus it was easier for them to become friends. He watched until Noa went off to start digging his own hole before he stood up and wandered off with Nigou following him, wondering desolately on how to bridge the gap between them.

As he wandered, he suddenly came to a line of bushes that had the most amazing flowers. He contemplated picking some for his daddy when an idea formed in his head.

Murasakibara Noa was digging a hole in the sand when he was approached by Yuua's older brother, Reo. He looked up when a pair of feet and paws came into his view.

Noa had seen Reo a few times when his daddy's brother's family came to visit but had always been intimidated by Reo because of the fierce aura and presence around him.

Yuua, on the other hand, had a more calmer aura and a presence that was almost non-existent. Noa felt more comfortable with Yuua as his calm demeanor resembled his parents more than Reo's.

They stared at one another until Noa became uncomfortable and offered Reo a small smile. It seemed to break Reo out of his thoughts as he broke the eye contact and looked shyly at the ground instead.

"I uh... I- Here! This is for you!" Reo stuttered before pushing a stalk of pink hydrangea at Noa.

Noa took the flower, confused. Then it was as though Reo was watching in slow motion. His eyes lit up as he recognized the flower and then Noa was turning a beaming smile up at him that made Reo's head spin.

"Thank you, Reo-chin!"

Reo's face flushed, and he felt as though something warm and fuzzy had just taken a hold of his heart and squeezed as he watched Noa place the flower in his hair.

7 YEARS LATER

"Reo! You're going to be late for school! Get your ass here!" Kagami shouted out the kitchen door as he cooked breakfast for the family. Kuroko and Yuua were already at the table eating omelets and they exchanged worried glances at Reo's behavior.

"Do you think he is okay? I'm afraid that his break up might have affected him.  
It is unlike him to be late for breakfast." Kuroko commented as he placed his plate in the sink.

"He's a strong one, he'll get through it. We just have to be patient and be there for him." Kagami replied as he placed a fresh omelet on a plate for Reo.

"Kitamoto-san was a sweet girl though. It is a pity that they broke up."

"What are you guys talking about?" Reo asked, appearing at the door with Nigou, yawning just as Kuroko was about to reply. The three exchanged glances with each other again as Reo slumped over his seat and began stuffing himself with food while Nigou went to his food bowl for his own breakfast.

It was obvious to everyone that Reo was upset. He was usually the first there for breakfast, especially if Kagami was cooking. He would have a bad case of bed head but otherwise he would look somewhat presentable and refreshed from a good night sleep.

This morning though, not only was he late for breakfast, he was still half-asleep, grouchy, his clothes wrinkled and rumpled, his hair a mess, he had dark eye bags beneath hostile and tired eyes and was eating listlessly, his usual vigor gone.

"Well, we have to get going. Be good and study hard. Don't forget to lock the door later." Kuroko said as he and Kagami got up. Reo just grunted in acknowledgment.

"I'll see you off." Yuua volunteered, getting up as well.

"Keep an eye on him ok?" Kuroko said at the door.

"Hai otou-san." Yuua replied and watched until his parents turned a corner before closing the door. He headed back to the kitchen but Reo had already left. He heard the shower turn on so Yuua took the leftover plates and washed up, putting on an apron and rolling up his uniform sleeves carefully so as not to get his uniform wet and soapy.

Yuua was drying his hands when Reo came back into the kitchen. He looked better than before after a shower, his clothes and hair were neater though he still looked the worse for wear.

"Where's the bento?"

Well at least his love for food hadn't changed.

"Here." Yuua said as he took their bento that Kagami had made for them from the counter to the island where Reo was waiting. They silently packed up and left the house, making sure that they locked everything before setting off.

Reo yawned again as he and Yuua walked to school. He had stayed up too late last night thinking of the words his ex-girlfriend, Kitamoto Airi had said to him. The reason she broke up with him yesterday.

_I don't know where your heart lies but its not with me._

What did that even mean?

Was she saying that he didn't love her? He didn't understand. He couldn't think of anything that he did wrong. He'd always eat lunch with her, go out with her on dates to the amusement park, movies, shopping, everything under the sun really. He'd always walk her back home after too and made sure to remember important dates like her birthday and their anniversary. He'd buy her little gifts to surprise her and told her that he loved her on a regular basis. Was it not enough?

"Onii-chan. We're here." Yuua's voice broke him out of his musings and he grunted in acknowledgment.

Teikou Middle School. The school where their daddy had gone to when he was young. Even after all these years, the school is still known for its basketball team and naturally Reo and Yuua joined as well. They reached the courtyard just as the bell rang.

"I'll see you and Reika-san at lunch later, onii-chan."

"Yeah..." Yuua looked concerned but otherwise said nothing and they separated. Reo was walking down the hallway and was about to enter his classroom when he suddenly saw Airi. He took a moment to watch her walk to her own classroom, feeling regret at their breakup. He would usually have met up with her at the gate and he would send her over to her class before going to his. They had met when she had come to a basketball match to support them and became friends. They only started going out after she confessed to him.

"Good morning, Reo-chan." Reo startled, turning around to find his best friend, Midorima Reika at the door. He glanced down to find a small fluffy sheep plushie clutched in her hand.

"Is that your lucky item for the day?"

"Yes." He tried to smile but had a feeling it came off more as a grimace.

They had known each other from young as her dad was one of the Generation of Miracles and knew Kuroko. Though their dads weren't really close, he and Reika clicked immediately even though they had such different personalities.

Reo was fierce, reckless and quick to temper while Reika was prim, proper and very gentle. She had long, straight green hair with black lowlights, shining silver-blue eyes and a smooth porcelain skin and complexion that made those features stand out even more. Her hair was tied in a simple high ponytail today.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay? You look awful." Reika asked him as they walked towards the rooftop together. Reika would always bring a bento everyday thus they would usually go to the rooftop to eat if Reo and Yuua brought one too. Otherwise she went to the cafeteria with them.

"I'm fine." Reo didn't really feel like telling her how confused and hurt he was feeling right now. He didn't need her pity.

"You're so stubborn." Reika muttered but he ignored her. Yuua wasn't there yet when they came so they settled down to wait for him. Reo leaned against the fence and pillowed his head with his arms, dozing off almost immediately.

_He must have stayed up all night to fall asleep so fast._

Reika sighed, wishing that Reo wouldn't be so stubborn about his feelings. She didn't want him to keep every thing bottled up. It would only burden him in the long run. She wished he could trust them more. She watched Reo's sleeping face, a scowl on his face even in sleep. She sighed again and adjusted her skirt, looking off into the distance as she remembered how Airi had glared at her this morning.

It was pretty clear that Airi had not wanted to let Reo go, that she still loved him and wanted him. Everyone knew what a catch Reo was. Handsome, popular, great at basketball, fiercely loyal and a gentleman. Airi had probably felt insecure because of Reika's and Reo's friendship and frankly, Reika couldn't blame her. Their relationship was hard for others outside their clique to understand.

There was a click that signaled Yuua's arrival and Reika was about to wake Reo up when she saw that he had someone with him. Yuua saw that Reo was asleep and brought a finger to his lips to signal to Reika to keep quiet. She smiled as she nodded. She watched as Yuua and the newcomer tiptoe across to where they sat.

The stranger smiled at her and bowed in greeting and she bowed back. He was taller than Yuua but shorter than Reo and had shoulder-length black hair and smooth fair skin. But it was his eyes that stood out to her the most. He had the most beautiful pair of round purple eyes she had ever seen. His physique resembled Yuua's, lean but muscled unlike Reo who had a more bulkier build. From the way the stranger could easily move right up to Reo's face, and the fact that Reo didn't react at all to the intrusion meant that they knew each other. That they must be quite close actually.

_Interesting..._

Noa giggled as he leaned over Reo, planning to shock him when he woke up. He blew a small wind at Reo's face but it only made Reo scrunch up even more.

_Why is he frowning in his sleep anyway?_

He looked back up at Yuua but Yuua only shrugged. Noa looked back at Reo and lightly brushed his fingers across Reo's face, surprisingly erasing the frown lines as he went. Reo's eyes slowly opened, cloudy with sleep and there was a beat of silence as they stared at one another.

"Good morning, Reo-chin!" Noa greeted, smiling happily down at Reo.

Blink, blink.

"NOA?!" Reo yelped, sitting abruptly and causing them to knock their heads together painfully and Noa to fall on his butt.

"Ow... It's nice to see you too, Reo-chin." Noa said, laughing at Reo's stunned expression while rubbing at his forehead.

"W-what are you doing here?" Reo asked through his shock.

"We moved here just recently. We didn't tell you guys because we wanted it to be a surprise!" Noa explained as Reika and Yuua laughed.

"Well it certainly is a pleasant surprise. I take it that you guys are going to come over for a surprise visit?" Yuua asked as he settled down on Reo's right.

"Oh, this is Midorima Reika-san. Reika-san, this is Murasakibara Noa-kun." Yuua introduced when it seemed like Reo had no intention of doing so.

They smiled and bowed to each other in greeting. They ate their lunch as Noa told them when they had already planned on moving, to be closer as well as to expand his dad's bakery business.

Reika looked at Reo as she half-listened to their conversation. Something seemed different about him ever since Noa's arrival but she couldn't figure out what. It was only when they started laughing at one of Noa's jokes that she realized it.

Reo was laughing.

He was laughing and smiling when he had been scowling since the start of the day. He still looked tired but he seemed less gloomy and brooding and there was a light in his eyes that showed how genuinely he was enjoying himself now.

_To have such an effect on Reo..._

Yuua glanced over at her and they smiled at one another, both aware of the change in Reo's demeanor. She continued smiling as she watched a huge smile adorn Reo's face as he laughed along with Noa.

How very interesting indeed...

TBC

A/N: This chapter is pretty short but the next few would be longer i think. Anyway, I know that in Japan, the school year starts somewhere around the middle of the year? But I'm totally going to disregard that in the story. Reika wasn't included in the tumblr post i mentioned above so she was based on _another_ tumblr post I saw on Midorima's younger sister. I'll also try to find the link to that post. If anyone knows the links, please let me know!

Anyway, next chapter will see the introduction of the AoKise Twins and I think that'll be longer and more funny? Might take quite awhile for the next update though since I'm getting more busy with internship and final year project.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Twins

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks so much to those who read and reviewed! To Nano Takami, I'm sorry but I can't add in akafuri since I don't even know how furihata looks like or might act. So I have no idea how their kid would be like. I'm having difficulty with the ones I'm currently writing as is. (Like Noa's and Yuua's interactions for one). But I may reconsider in the future.

Anyway, in case anyone is wondering how they can have kids, I'm going to leave it up to you to decide. Could be mpreg, advanced technology, whatever rocks your boat I guess. Just that the kids are 100% their parent's DNA.

I also found the link to the tumblr post that inspired this story! You can find it here: post/46324033435/knb-murahimu-kagakuro-aokise-seco nd-generation

Enjoy~

XXXXXXX

It was a beautiful morning. The air was cool and crisp, dew on the grass and the sun just peeking from the horizon to cast its soft rays of light and usher in a brand new day.

It was the perfect condition for sleeping.

Aomine Tsubasa stretched languidly, not quite awake yet, as he burrowed further into his bed, his cool sheets forming a cocoon around him with only the top of his head peeking out. The combination of a soft bed, cool sheets, and wonderful weather...

It was perfection!

Until his door was slammed open with enough force for it to smack against the wall loudly and cause its hinges to creak in protest. Tsubasa abruptly woke up from the sudden noise, effectively entangling himself in the sheets and falling to the floor with a thud.

"Wh-uh?"

"Tsubasacchi! What are you doing?! Wake up! Didn't you hear Chizu-san calling for us? Breakfast is ready!"

He squeaked in surprise as the sheets were forcefully torn away from him, leaving him shivering on the bedroom floor. He looked up to see his twin sister, Aomine Tsubaki, scowling down at him with her hands on her hips, dressed and ready for school. He absently noted that her hair was tied in a loose bun today.

He and Tsubaki were fraternal twins and looked nothing alike. He had blond hair, sharp navy blue eyes and slightly tanned skin while Tsubaki had long dark blue hair, round golden eyes and pale skin. He was also taller than her. Even though they looked nothing alike, the two of them were attractive in their own way and had been scouted by a modelling agency during their elementary school years and were now working as both models and actors.

"Wha – Tsubaki? We don't have any job right? It's too early, let me sleep." He whined as he crawled towards his bed. He made it halfway onto his bed when he felt Tsubaki grab his pajama collar and physically drag him away.

"Tsubaki!" Tsubasa flailed, trying to get free but Tsubaki only tightened her hold further, determined to get him to the bathroom.

"We have a council meeting this morning, baka!"

XXXXXXX

Tsubasa grumbled as he went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed for school. He shot a glare at Tsubaki who was already sitting there and sipping a cup of tea as he took his seat at the table. It was a real pain to be in the student council, having to wake up early for duties and whatnot. He only joined because it seemed like the easiest out of all the other clubs and because Tsubaki joined. You'd never know if anyone might join just to harass her.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-kun." Nomura Chizu, their caretaker, greeted as she set a plate of rice with grilled mackerel fish and a bowl of miso soup in front of him.

"Good morning Chizu-san!" He greeted, digging in immediately.

Nomura Chizu was an old lady who has been their caretaker ever since they were born and lived with them. As they lived in a two-storey apartment, they had an extra room that they gave for her use on the first floor while their rooms and their parents' room were on the second floor. Her husband had passed away when she started working for them and her kids were fine with her staying with them since Aomine was a cop and thus felt that she would be safe.

"Where's dad? I thought it was his day off today?" Tsubasa asked. His dad usually loved Chizu-san's cooking and would wake up early just to be able to eat her meals. But he wasn't here.

"The station called and he had to leave for an emergency case. It seemed like there may be a lead to the case that he has been stuck at. He will be back late since it's at Nagoya. " Tsubaki replied instead, reading the newspaper nonchalantly but Tsubasa could see the tension in her shoulders and the way her eyes had darkened imperceptibly.

"Oh… I see."

Sometimes Tsubasa felt as though their parents were strangers to them. Their dad, Aomine Daiki, had been a professional NBA basketball player before he got injured and retired, becoming a cop instead. Their daddy, Kise Ryouta had been a professional supermodel and actor but left that world so he could marry Aomine without all the fuss and now worked as a pilot with the occasional freelance shoot. Even though he retired from modelling, he still had fans. Both of these jobs were time-consuming; a case may pop up suddenly and Aomine would have to leave no matter the time, day or whatever he was doing. He would have to drop everything and go. Kise would be overseas most of the time. Like now.

"I'm sure he will be back for dinner at least. Here, your bento." Chizu-san said as she handed them their bento and saw them off at the door. "Have a good day in school."

"Hai."

XXXXXXX

"Good morning, Tsubasa-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai!"

The twins were greeted by various schoolmates as they walked towards their classroom to deposit their bags before heading to the club room for their meeting.

"Hey, Tsubaki, what's this meeting for anyway?" Tsubasa yawned as they walked.

"Didn't you pay attention the last time? It's about the school fair a few days later. They're going to assign who will be doing what as well as who will be the nominees for the new club president and chairperson this year. Are you even listening to me?!" Tsubaki yelled, smacking the back of Tsubasa's head as he yawned again.

"OW! I was! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Next time pay attention during the meetings, baka!"

XXXXXXX

Tsubaki sighed as she walked back to their classroom after the meeting. They had wanted her to be stationed at the booth as they thought it would help to attract more people but she had refused and was assigned to hand out flyers instead. She knew Yuua, as a freshman, would be walking around during the fair and she plan to walk with him. No way was she going to stay at one spot while her Yuua walked around without her.

She veered into another hallway instead when they reached the junction that would lead to their classroom, throwing Tsubasa off momentarily.

"Hey, where are you going? Class is this way." Tsubasa said, frowning as his plan to sleep in class was foiled once again by his sister.

"It's boring to just sit around and wait for school to start. I'm going to go around and see what's up."

Tsubasa sighed, resigned to following her around. He could always go back to class himself but he didn't like the thought of leaving his sister alone. Ever since they were young, it has almost always been the two of them. Always together. He knew one day they would separate but right now he couldn't bear the thought of letting her go around alone when he could be with her. Even though she was technically older than him, she was still his sister and he will always be there to protect her. From loneliness, fans or anything else.

Tsubaki was chatting with a friend, Tsubasa standing slightly behind her when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence, her body becoming rigid.

"Tsubaki?" Tsubasa called out, reaching for her when he froze. He realized now why his sister had frozen up.

_He _was here.

"I'm sorry, I need to go!"

One moment Tsubaki was standing just inches in front of him and the next, she was zooming off down the hallways, scaring some of the students in the way.

"Yuuacchi~! Good morning!" There was a dark blue blur and they suddenly found Yuua being smothered by a beaming Aomine Tsubaki. She clung to his arm possessively while rubbing her cheek against his in affection.

Yuua, Reo and Noa had just reached school, having walked here together.

"Tsubaki! Don't just go off running down the hallway like that. You could have hurt someone." Tsubasa said as he came up panting from the sudden run. He looked up, saw Yuua, and promptly grabbed Yuua's other arm. "Yuua! Good morning!" He greeted Yuua happily, clinging to him the same way as his sister.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-san, Tsubasa-san."

"Tsubasacchi! Yuuacchi is mine! Let go!"

"No way! You took most of his time during the spring break; it's only fair for me to have his time now!"

Reo sighed, noting that a crowd was starting to form. Seriously, the twins were nothing but trouble. This always happened, ever since he could remember. Their parents knew each other from when they were young and so naturally would come to visit often. Ever since he could remember, the twins had an unnatural obsession with his younger brother Yuua. They'll always swarm him the moment they see him. When they were younger, Yuua had been scared of them and Reo would always have to come to his rescue.

Noa laughed at the scene and Reo spared a moment to revel in the light and carefree sound. He rolled his sleeves up and stomped over to where the twins were currently fighting over Yuua. He grabbed both of them by their collars and forcefully peeled them away from Yuua. Now used to this, Yuua only looked slightly ruffled from all the activity.

"Thanks, Onii-chan."

"No problem, Yuua."

"Reocchi! How could you do this to me?! I've never seen Yuuacchi in _forever_!" Tsubaki protested as she struggled against his hold.

"You just saw him yesterday! And you saw him almost every day during the spring break! Don't be greedy!"

"What about me?!" Tsubasa argued back, also struggling against him. Having freed his brother from them, Reo also let the twins go and they pouted at him as they straightened themselves up.

"Tsubaki-san, Tsubasa-san, Onii-chan, we'll be going ahead to class." Yuua said as he straightened himself up with the help of Noa.

"Alright. I'll see you both later at lunch."

"Hai."

"See you later, Reo-chin, Tsubaki-chin, Tsubasa-chin!" Noa called out, giving them a small wave and a huge grin as he followed Yuua down the corridor to their classroom. Reo's heart skipped a beat at the happy expression.

"See you later, Yuuacchi!" Tsubaki called out in a sugary sweet tone, waving at Yuua's retreating back happily. Her tone and expression changed abruptly to one of superior arrogance as she addressed Reo. "See you later, Reocchi. Let's go, Tsubasacchi."

Tsubasa gave a small wave to Reo in farewell before following his sister to their classroom. Left alone, Reo took a look around and was relieved to see that the crowd had scattered already. He rolled his sleeves back down and hurriedly made his way to his own classroom; he didn't want to be late for his first lesson.

As he hurried along the corridor to his classroom, he couldn't help but hear a few whispers.

"_Wasn't that Tsubaki and Tsubasa-senpai?"_

"_Reo-senpai was there too! I didn't recognize the other two though…"_

"_Who was the guy Tsubaki-senpai was holding onto? He's so lucky!"_

"_I heard that he's Reo-senpai's younger brother!"_

"_Really?! He's so cute!"_

"_The one with black hair is really cute too!"_

"_All of them are so gorgeous! Ah~ I'm so jealous!"_

The whispers drifted off as he neared his classroom. He went in and smiled when he spotted his best friend, Midorima Reika, already at her seat and looking out the window. Sadly for him, he wasn't able to see her as often as he sees the twins as their parents aren't really that close and she had gone off on holiday during the break. He was glad that they were in the same class again this year.

"Good morning, Reika."

"Reo-chan! Good morning!" Reika startled slightly but recovered and smiled up at him. At first glance, people would always wonder as to how the two of them could be best friends. They had completely different personalities and interests to one another. Reo was in the basketball team while Reika was in art. Reo was loud and aggressive, Reika was soft and gentle. It was a mystery to everyone who knew them.

"Did you see Noa-kun this morning?" Her smile turned into a grin as Reo felt his face heat.

"Wha? Y-yeah…"

"Aww you're blushing. How cute."

Reo made a face at her but his reply was cut short as their teacher entered the classroom for homeroom. Everyone settled down and Reo rested his head on his palm as he looked out the window. He was the kind that never paid attention and always copied Reika's notes after. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and soon enough, it was lunch time.

"Did you bring a bento today?" Reika asked as she stood up, taking out her own bento that her daddy had prepared for her. In her other hand was her lucky item for the day; an ornate brown book cover that she used as a cover for her sketch book.

"Yeah… My dad had a day off today." Reo replied, fishing his bento out and following her out of the classroom.

"Where are we meeting the rest?"

"Cafeteria. The rooftop is closed for some reason today."

XXXXXXX

The two of them entered the cafeteria and was immediately met with hushed whispers and covert glances at the center table from the freshmen. Where the Twins were already sitting at. They ignored all of them and made their way there. Honestly, Reo didn't know why it was always like this every year. From the moment he and Reika entered the school, the twins had already been sitting at the center table. There had been whispers too when he and Reika had joined them.

Tsubaki was the first to see them and waved, her bored expression changing to a smile at Reika.

"Hi Reikacchi! I didn't see you this morning."

"Hello, Tsubaki-nee-chan. I had class duty today so I had to get to class early. Hello to you too, Tsubasa-san." She greeted as she took a seat beside Tsubaki while Reo took a seat beside Tsubasa.

"Hi Reika." Tsubasa greeted though he didn't turn his head and continued to glare into the distance.

"What's up with him?" Reo asked Tsubaki through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full baka!" Tsubaki scolded him. "Tsubasa is angry because some freshmen confessed to me."

Reo and Reika turned to see where Tsubasa was glaring and found a group of freshmen seated a few tables back that kept sneaking glances of fear at Tsubasa.

"Seriously? Baka. Ow!" Reo yelped as Tsubasa elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?!"

"That was for calling me a baka, you bakamono." Tsubasa replied, turning his glare at Reo. "Those freshmen have no business confessing to Tsubaki on the first day. Who do they think they are? Did they really think they are worthy enough to date my sister? Psh."

Reo was about to comment when the whispers in the cafeteria seemed to surge in volume and two familiar voices spoke up.

"Hello, Reika-san, everyone." "Hello Reika-chin!"

"Yuuacchi!"

"Yuua!"

Tsubaki and Tsubasa stood up in surprise and excitement, both reaching for him immediately.

"Come sit beside me!" Tsubaki said cheerfully, intending to ignore her brother's hand on Yuua's other arm.

"NO, sit beside _me._" Tsubasa growled, pulling Yuua closer to him. There was a pause as the twins glared at one another before it turned into a full-on fight with poor Yuua caught in the middle.

"Hey knock it off you guys!" Reo stood up immediately, hitting the both of them on their heads.

"OW!" The two of them yelped as they released Yuua.

"Reocchi is_ so_ rude!"

"Don't you know how to respect your elders?!"

The twins complained but Reo knew they didn't mean it. They were close enough that it wasn't an issue.

"Hello, Yuua, Noa. Did you bring a bento from home too, Noa?" Reika greeted them, smiling slightly as Noa sat down beside Reo, ultimately ending the issue of where Yuua would be sitting, and Tsubaki smirked in victory at her brother who promptly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah! And a bunch of sweets from my dad's bakery too. Do you want one?" Noa replied, holding up a plastic bag stuffed full with all sorts of sweets and snacks.

"It's al-alright. Thank you." Reika refused, overwhelmed by the amount of snacks he brought.

"Ahh you sure you don't want one? They're really good." Noa replied, already munching on one of the numerous cracker sticks he had brought.

"I'm sure. Will you be able to eat all of that?"

"Hm? This? Yeah of course. They're just an appetizer."

"I – I see…"

"There'll be the school fair coming up a few days later. Have you thought of what you're going to join Yuuacchi?" Tsubaki asked as she clung his right arm possessively, smiling happily up at him.

"I think I may join the basketball club." Yuua replied. He was thankful that he was ambidextrous thus he was able to eat without having to use his right arm.

"That's great!" Reo managed to say without choking himself from the sheer amount of food being stuffed into his mouth.

"Aww, it would have been more fun if Yuua joined the student council with Tsubaki and me! The both of you always join the basketball team. I hope you won't become a basketball idiot like Reo, Yuua." Tsubasa whined and Yuua smiled apologetically at him while Reo shot him a glare. Tsubasa would have complained more just to have Yuua's attention but felt odd that Tsubaki wasn't doing the same.

He glanced at her and felt a trickle of worry when he saw that she was staring off into the distance, casually eating while still clutching Yuua's arm. He didn't like it. He didn't like it all.

That look in her eyes. That tell-tale glint.

She was planning something.

XXXXXXX

The bell rang, signalling the end of school and Yuua and Noa were packing up when the door to their classroom was thrown open, startling several of their classmates.

"Yuuacchi~! Let's go home together!"

Yuua sighed and Noa grinned at him, patting him on the back as he walked past.

"I'll be leaving first, Tsubaki-chin." Noa greeted as he reached the door.

"Oh Noa! Ah, yes, take care." Tsubaki said, waving farewell as he walked past.

"Yuua-kun, who's that?" A classmate asked him, looking pointedly at Tsubaki who was leaning against the door as she waited for him.

"… She is Tsubaki-san." Yuua replied and left, leaving his classmate floundering at the sudden departure as he watched the girl smile at Yuua and hold his arm, the two of them leaving together.

"…. Who?"

TBC

A/N: The twins are finally introduced! Yay! I had a lot of fun writing them though I may have added a bit of angst somewhere. I'm sorry! I'm also not sure whether it's called a school fair but I don't know what else to call it so if anyone knows what they're really called, it would be a great help!

I made Tsubasa taller than Tsubaki because of reasons! That may or may not be obvious, I don't know lols. Either way, Tsubaki will be the shortest among them. And there'll be two pairings in this story, kinda obvious who right? ^.^

I also made a mistake with Reika's eye colour! I wrote in the previous chapter that it was emerald but I've changed it to silver-blue. Though I'm not really sure whether Takao's eyes are silver-blue or orange? From what I researched, he has silver-blue eyes in the anime but orange eyes in the manga so… yeah I chose silver-blue instead cos I think she'll look really pretty :3 and my sis didn't want her to look like a carrot lols. It was amusing when she ranted about how Midorima looks like one because of Shutoku's uniform.

The next chapter may be a long time in coming, I'm not sure since I don't actually have a plan on where to take this but just a warning in case. The next chapter would be about the fair and a bit about Noa and Reika. I do have a few plans for one pairing and the different families but I'm utterly stuck with the rest of them. Sorry for the long A/N!

Anyway, please let me know if there's any major mistakes or if you liked this chapter or anything really! Would love to hear from you!


End file.
